The Secret To Marriage
by sailorjupiterox
Summary: Little stories of Darien and Serena making it in married life ...
1. First Date

**This is something I just wrote for the pure fun of it .. little oneshot of Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion .. bless **

First Date.

Princess Rini of the Moon rolled her eyes as she watched her father and mother kiss. She was sixteen years old, with all her hormones and testorone boys hanging around, she didn't want her mother and father publicly (as in around the palace) displaying their affection.

"Can't you two go in one of your many rooms?" Rini scowled at the King and Queen. Her dad had pressed Neo-Queen Serenity against one of the pillars in their moment of lust. He pulled away from her at the angry voice, Serenity's hands uncurling from Endymion's purple tinged hair. "Stop eating each others face while I'm around," The King and Queen blushed, until they realised who was telling them off.

"Listen, young lady," Endymion started angrily, leaning away from Serenity to face their young daughter. Serenity, seeing the anger in Endymion's eyes, stopped him; resting a hand on his shoulder.

She smiled sweeetly and faced her pink-haired daughter; she knew what would work.

"Listen sweetie, me and your dad haven't seen each other in a while," she explained. Endymion let a hand rest at the bottem of her back supportively. Serenity glanced at him lovingly, before looking back at their daughter "So, I'm sorry if we're a little ... over enthusiastic, but it's only natural," Serenity blushed. Not because of her words no; Endymion's hand had slid down ...

Rini scowled and cocked an eyebrow.

"Whatever," she said ... sounding just like a teenager. Serenity bit her lip, until she thought of a new idea.

"Rini, how did you obtain such marks on your neck and shoulder, so bad that you a _cloaked_ in make-up?" Rini blushed, thinking of Helios. Just at that time did her father feel the need to look into her mind, gasping at what he saw, and going bright red in the face.

"Mom!" Rini yelled, her face flushing crimson. Endymion clenched all of his jaw muscles. But Serenity carried on as if nothing had happened.

"If it's ok for you and your love to be intimate," she raised her eyebrows, and placed at hand on Endymion's chest; she couldn't condemn Helios to die. "How come me and your father can't share the same intimacy?" Rini flushed tomato red and looked down.

"It's different," she mumbled.

"How so?" Serenity probed, tapping her fingers over Endymion's chest repeatedly. Rini snapped her head up.

"I'm not having sex with him!" she exclaimed. Serenity smiled, while Endymion raged.

"Too right!" he yelled. "You're way too young!" Serenity scowled and turned back to him, momentarily forgetting Rini.

"Too young?" Serenity bit her lip. Endymion braced himself for a telling off. "That didn't stop you when I was sixteen!" Before Endymion could stutter a reply, Rini cut them off.

"Eww!" she gagged. "As much as I want to hear about my parents getting it on, I need to get ready," She turned and went to her room.

"Helios?" Endymion muttered. "Elysion guard?"

"Mm Hm," Serenity nodded. "She's pretty taken with the boy," Endymion hung his head.

"She's growing up too fast," he mumbled. Serenity sighed and held his cheek.

"Just promise me you won't harm the poor boy?" she asked. Endymion looked at her, before nodding slowly. Confusion flooded his eyes, Serenity dropped her hand from his cheek and left it on his chest.

"What is she getting ready for?" he asked, Serenity looked down.

"AdatewithHelios," she muttered quickly, but Endymion caught it. His eyes widened and lips whitened.

"You knew?" he asked. The Queen blushed while her husband sighed. "Why didn't you tell me?" He ran his hands up and down her arms.

"I knew you'd behave like this," Serenity sighed, resting one hand on his neck, the other his chest. "It's really important to her," She kissed him chastely before continuing. "Remember out first date?" she reminded him. He shuddered, remembering her dads cold look; adding to his nerves. "Don't make them that nervous," Endymion smiled, kissing her gently.

"I won't, but when I get back, we are finishing what we started," He winked and pulled away from her, heading for his daughters room.

"Come back from where?" Serenity asked. Endymion smiled and turned back.

"Talk to Rini," he explained, Serenity smiled and made her way back to their chambers.

"Rini?" Endymion knocked on his daughters white door on the other side of the palace from his and Serenity's chambers.

"Yeah dad?" he heard her call out and smiled.

"Can I come in?" he requested.

"Depends,"

"On what?" His eyebrows arched.

"Will you shout?" she asked, Endymion chuckled lightly.

"No, I just need to talk to you," he assured her. He heard shuffling behind the door and smiled when his daughter opened it. "About this date," Rini winced.

"Fine," she sighed and opened her door wider for her fatherto come in. She walked over to her dressing table and sat down, brushing her long pink hair, the exact length of Serenity's when she was that age. Endymion smiled when he thought of his wife. He truely loved her. He loved her way of reigning the Solar System of which they were crowned King and Queen. He loved her still innocent, charming and happy personality, even after tainted years of seeing death, she never let it break her down. He loved her as Princess Serenity, Sailor Moon, Super-Sailor Moon, Neo-Queen Serenity and most of all Serena Tsukino.

Then he thought of their daughter; Rini. She was a pink haired, red eyed version of Serenity. He knew why Helios liked Rini, for the exact same reasons Darien Chiba had for Serena Tsukino. Her personality, her love of life and everything. (Except for carrots maybe) The King smiled to himself as he watched his daughter pull her hair into the 'cones' which Serenity had created. Endymion chuckled to himself.

"What's so funny?" Rini asked. Endymion smiled and walked over to her, patting the 'cones'.

"You just remind me so much of Se- your mother," he told her. A thought came into his mind. "Has Helios ever called you names about your hair, like ... 'Meatball Head'?" he asked. Rini crinkled her brow.

"'Meatball Head'?" she repeated. "He's not corny dad, but he did call me 'Cone Head' for a while, but we didn't get on then," Endymion smiled.

"Good," he whispered. "I'll let you get to it," He started to walk away. "Promise me you won't make me a Grandad?" Rini grinned, blushed and nodded at the same time. "Oh, and good luck," He winked and left the room.

As he walked back to his chambers, he grinned at the thought of what was waiting for him.

"Oh Meatball Head?"

**Right, I know it's corny. I know it's lame. BUT DON'T YOU THINK IT'S BITCH'N ?**

**:) Review Plaasshhh.**


	2. Our Little Monster

**Oh, the tales of Darien & Serena ... commence! It's a wee one-shot of them in the future.**

**disclaimor. I do not own sailor moon; but I own 'the bad men' .**

I sat there, smiling softly. Serenity was asleep, her back to me as I leant over her, snuggling closer to her, not in an act to keep warm, but to be near her. I was watching her serene face in sleep. Slowly, I snaked my arms around her, lying my hands on her stomach. I felt her snuggle closer back to me and smiled.

One of my hands left her stomach and traced the feminine curves of her side, the palm pressing down in certian spots I knew did stuff to her. Being married, I knew every little thing about her, as she did for me.

"Endy," she groaned, "I need to sleep!" She swatted my hand anyway, but I placed it back, able to feel the heat through the silk that was between my hand and her body.

I kissed the back of her neck and felt her shudder, while I grinned against her skin.

"You're going to up in a second anyway Sere," I muttered, able to hear the pitter-patter of feet outside.

"What do you mean?" she asked, turning around to face me.

"Mommy!" someone shouted. We both looked towards to door; Serenity in shock, me in explanation. Rini was at the door, a look of horror across her face and was running to the bed. "It's them again!" she whispered, frightened. She jumped onto the bed and managed to squeeze inbetween me and Serenity.

"The men again?" Serenity asked, sighing. She lay back down, watching as Rini talked animatedly about her bad dreams.

"... and then I saw this big shadow!" Our little pink haired girl looked between me and Sere, "but ... it jumped and then I woke up and then Diana wasn't in my room, so no one could protect me, and then..." The list went on.

I smiled at Serenity knowingly. She let her eyes drift hazily shut, before blinking them back to life.

"Rini, I think your mom needs to sleep," I told my little girl, playing with some of Serenity's hair contentedly. Rini blinked at Serenity before nodding.

"Yeah, mom, you don't look so good," That made me chuckle, while our six year old giggled, my wife pouted.

Rini let out one last laugh and let her eyes droop, lying in between me and Serenity again. Within minutes she was asleep. Serenity chuckled.

"She's still a little moster," she muttered, I grinned.

"Yes, but she's our little monster," I told her. Serenity nodded and kissed our girl's forehead.

"Wouldn't change her for the world," I heard her whisper.

"I just want to know who in the world has _pink_ hair!" I murmured.

"Well, my family all had blonde and silver I believe ..." she trailed off. I frowned.

"It's not from my side," I told her, Serenity giggled.

"Hmm ..." she said, acting thoughtful.

"Go to sleep," I muttered, Serenity giggled, before laying her head down on the pillow and draping her eyelids over her eyes.

I watched as my two angels slept. For ages. It seemed like the night was going to end and dawn would break in any second. But finally, I drifted off, my arm draped across my perfect, angel of a wife, and our little monster.

**Yes, I got bored :) hehe.**


	3. Spies

**Yeah, I get bored quite often .**

It was total bliss. They had only been married two months, but Serena and Darien's life together had been so hectic ... they just had to slow down.

That one day, they were just in their apartment, sitting on the white couch to be precise. Well, I sat sitting, but I really mean sleeping. From their lack of sleep in their newlywed life. Darien lay on the inside of the couch, his hands strewn over Serena's back, keeping her warmth close to him. Serena's hands lay on his torso, gripping his shirt in tiny fistfuls, her head buried in his neck. Darien's lips lay on her head, pressing down ever so slightly, giving the impression that he wasn't actually asleep, but the heavy breathing gave that away.

It was from this heavy breathing that Mina and Andrew knew they were sleeping too. Yes, their two best friends were spying on them. After Serena had cancelled on Mina to go shopping, and Darien had told Andrew he was ill ... the two of them had began to get suspicious.

"Well, atleast they didn't ditch us to do the dirty deeds," Mina thought out loud, Andrew chuckled.

"Who says they haven't already?" Andrew asked, grinning. Mina laughed lightly.

"I need some time with Mal anyway, not seen much of him lately," she muttered.

"Same, I've missed Rita," Andrew said quietly. "Right, we off then?" Mina nodded soundlessly and walked towards the door.

"Mina?"

"Andrew?"

The two froze. Slowly, they looked behind them and saw a very groggy Serena and Darien peering over the top over the couch.

"It's an illusion..." Mina said dreamily, waving her hands in wavy motions.

"It's all made up!" Andrew murmured, doing the same motions.

The two retreated, that is until Mina hit someone's chest.

"Mina?" someone asked sternly. Mina winced at the tone. She turned around slowly and grinned sheepishly at her soul mate.

"Hey Mal!" she exclaimed, then saw all her friends behind him, "everyone!" She groaned and then turned back to Andrew. "No Andrew, I will not spy on Serena and Darien!" she exclaimed, before taking off down the apartment block corridor.

"Mina!" Andrew growled. "This was your idea!"

**Yeah, it's not that long ... but I'm only human! I know it's not really about SxD is it? But I don't really care I had too much fun writing it **


	4. Parents Evening Part A

**Parents Evening - Part A**

**This just came to me, and cause it's only a drabble - I didn't feel the need to send it to my beta :)**

The banner above the tall building was menacing, and many teenagers gulped at the sight of it. The man in front of the two large, oak doors, with his black suit, tie and badge, with a menacing look of deceit on his face; scared them even more. But more than anything, their parents scared them.

Stood next to Rini Chiba was her father; Darien Chiba, and on her other side; her mother, Serena Chiba.

Terror overtook the young girl as he saw the look on her parents face that said they were going to find out everything. She had been shouted at for poor standards the week before, given a detention two weeks previously, and never wore her tie all the way to her throat.

Yes, it was parents evening.

More than anything, she was scared that her _parents_ would do something overly embarrassing, even though they were the most important people in the world. Well, what do you expect … they were the King and Queen of the world! But, of course; no one knew this. Otherwise, how would Rini expect a normal childhood? No, she was fine as she was … no one needed to know of her status.

Seeing one of her closest friends, Hotaru; Rini nodded, a frightened smile upon her lips.

She wasn't bothered about her mother as much, as Serena had been quite the 'outcast' as a teenager, even though she only looked twenty one. Had done since she turned twenty one … and she was thirty five then.

It was her father that she was worried about. Her thirty nine year old father. He was the organised parent. He made sure that Rini was well behaved, well mannered and looked the part. Don't get him wrong, Darien loved his child more than anything in the world, she was right at the top of his list, along with Serena. But Darien had been brought up strictly. Well, what would you expect in an orphanage? He had been orphaned at the tender age of six, and left that orphanage when he was sixteen; as soon as he could buy an apartment of his own.

Serena smiled at Rini lovingly, watching as her small daughter's face scrunched with nervousness. She took Rini's hand and lead her towards the school.

"Come on Rini, you've been good haven't you?" she asked, glancing back at Darien who was locking the car.

Rini looked down. "Yes mom, but my teachers hate me!" Rini whispered hurriedly.

"I'm sure they don't," Serena scolded. "I used the same tired excuse on my mom,"

"But … they really do!" Rini said, looking up at her mother.

Darien grinned as he caught up with the two most treasured things in his world. "Don't worry Rini, we won't embarrass you,"

Serena smiled. "How could we?"

Rini could only grimace as she lead her mother and father into the school.

**Tell me what you think? I love ... REVIEWS!**


End file.
